Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes and co-director Transformersprimefan. It will appear in a near future. Plot As Christmas eve gets closer and closer to Jasper Park once again, Kate and Humphrey go on a hunting trip to look for food to store for the harsh winter. The film opens with the pups - Stinky, Claudette and Runt - hunting a squirrel. As Runt corners the squirrel up a tree, he notices that a raging blizzard is approaching the area, and realizes this is why Kate and Humphrey haven't returned yet. Worried, the three pups go to ask their grandparents, Winston and Eve, to form a search party and search for the two missing wolves. However, Winston and Eve refuse due to the weather conditions being too dangerous for anyone, especially the pups. Sometime later, Marcel and Paddy arrive at the den, following their failed migration plan, and agree to help the pups on the rescue mission. Meanwhile, Kate and Humphrey find a cave to hide in during the storm, and Kate grows worried for the pups. Humphrey cheers her up by reminiscing the times when Humphrey taught Runt on how to be a kind and sociable Omega, and Kate taught Stinky and Claudette how to hunt. Humphrey then pulls out berries for them to eat, but a shocked Kate realizes that only bears store berries in cave, revealing they've been hiding inside the cave owned by three grizzlies. The bears arrive to their cave, making Kate and Humphrey to go and hide. Back to the den, the pups decide to take the rescue mission upon themselves and leave the cave while everyone else is asleep. As they go looking for their parents, they meet up with Agnes and Brent, the latter of whom was covered in snow while sleep-walking. They both agree to help the pups on the rescue mission. Meanwhile, Kate and Humphrey try to sneak out of the cave, but one of the bears (who sleep-walks like Brent) stops them from getting out. As the pups and the critters slide down a hill, King has spotted them and is out for revenge, due to his rogue pack being destroyed following the events in the second movie. With Hench being his only back-up, King charges for the pups, preparing to kill them. Stinky senses them coming closer and they all try to get away across the frozen pond. However, Brent falls through the ice and almost drowns. As the others try to get Brent out of the water, Claudette distracts Hench while King goes after Runt. After a struggle, the pups manage to save Brent and escape. Back at the bears' den, Kate and Humphrey manage to get past two of the bears, but Humphrey gets snuggled by the third one. He escapes and the two of them run out of the cave. However, the grizzlies wake up shortly after, noticing Kate and Humphrey's tracks. Thinking they were stealing their berries, the bears go after them. Meanwhile, King and Hench are still after the pups, only to be joined by the twins, Lyle and Link, who betrayed their pack and went rogue, due to the lack of food. Back in the den, Marcel and Paddy wake up to find the pups are gone. They inform Winston and Eve about this and go out to save the pups. Stinky senses King and Hench again, this time joined by Lyle and Link, and they all hide in the same cave the two wolves hid. Kate and Humphrey finally come across the caribou they've been looking for, only to be cornered by the grizzlies. The pups enter the bears' cave where Kate and Humphrey were hiding and manage to scare the rogues away, by making it look like the bears are in there. While this is going on, Kate and Humphrey try to fight the bears, but the two of them get separated by the blizzard. They're reunited shortly after, and Kate distracts the bears while Humphrey goes to find a log on which they can logboard down the mountain. The pups arrive and notice their parents logboarding down the mountain with the three bears close behind. Claudette, Agnes and Runt distract the rogue while Brent and Stinky find a log to do the same thing their parents do. Kate and Humphrey logboard safely down the mountain and escape the grizzlies, while the pups and the critters deal with the rogues. They fly over a passing train, escaping King and reuniting with Kate and Humphrey. As the animals make their way across the valley, Marcel and Paddy arrive. However, Runt's distracted and starts playing in the snow, only to be spotted by King and the rogues who chase after him. Marcel and Paddy knock them, but King continues to chase after Runt. Just as Runt is about to get killed, Kate and Humphrey violently tackle King to the ground. Defeated and all alone, King runs away. The wolves, Marcel and Paddy, and Brent and Agnes make it back home safe and sound just in time for Christmas eve. Winston and Eve arrive at the den, with plenty of food to store for the winter. The film ends with the animals getting ready for the holidays. Trivia *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Kodi, Thomas the Tank Engine, Harold the Helicopter, Budgie the Little Helicopter, Pippa, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Balto, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, The Evil Schemers, The Wizard Empire, Bowser and Mistress 9 will guest star in this film. *Pooh and his friends are watching the pups while Kate and Humphrey are away and will be helping them throughout the film. Scenes * Squirrel chase/The Blizzard Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sequel films